The Reborn Legend
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: When Korra is discovered to be the newest incarnation of the Avatar, an even older and more terrifying legend is discovered within the Air Temple Island. Taken in and raised by Tenzin, how will the Four Nations deal with this new development? After all, no one can chain down a Maelstrom...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Legend of Korra as well as the various anime and manga that may or may not creep into this fanfic.**

**Prologue: Two Legends Discovered…**

The wind howled and raged in the icy land, buffeting everything and anything that got in its way with terrifying force; hail rained upon the earth in torrents, the thick snow concealed many nasty surprises and the icy-cold temperature was strong enough to kill individuals with hypothermia in less than a day.

Nevertheless, four travelers traversed the land, with one leading the others through the land with an ease that was developed through constant travelling over said land. The guide was a middle aged man who wore a typical water tribe outfit; a set of blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur, accompanied by mittens and mukluks. His hair was a deep brown colour, worn long and in short ponytails and he had a clean-shaven face that brought out the blue colour of his eyes.

Lifting the lantern he carried higher, a sigh of relief was collectively released from the three others following him. The guide chuckled lowly at them before waving them onwards. "This way, we're almost there." He pointed to a nearby hut some distance from their current position overlooking the Southern Water Tribe.

As they trudged through the snowy landscape towards the hut, they took in the various sights of the village…at least, what they could make out in the snowstorm. Within a few minutes, they reached their destination. Handing the lantern over to the tallest member of the group, the guide grasped the door and pushed it open. "Quickly, before the snow piles up inside." He prompted, jostling his companions inside before shutting the door quickly.

As their attention turned to the interior of the hut, the guide strode to the center of the hut and bowed low. "The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you for your time."

The apparent leader of the group, an old man looking to be around his fifties, pulled over the hooded cape that protected him from the fierce elements outside. "It is our duty to do so…however, please note that we have investigated many claims in the North and the South; we have little time to spare." He stated. Indeed, when a closer look was taken, it was obvious that they were in no mood to stay longer than necessary.

The man smiled and bowed once more. "Then my wife and I are pleased to let you know that your search has finally come to an end. My daughter is the one you have been searching for all these years since her predecessor died."

At that moment a woman entered the room through an opened door and greeted the White Lotus group with a bow. She had the same clothing as her husband, the only difference being that they were made for the female gender, and had a lighter skin tone than him. "Good evening, White Lotus. My name is Senna and I can't tell you how honored it is for us to be the ones to end your search." She said, smiling happily.

The elder man sighed and rubbed his forehead lightly. "And what makes you think that your daughter is 'the one'? As I just told your husband, we've investigated several claims within the North and the South and they all turned out to be false. What makes you say your case will be different from the others?" The man challenged, his expression disbelieving and unenthusiastic. His expression was mirrored by his companions, who clearly thought that this case would be another dead-end.

Senna shared a look with Tonraq, their faces initially blank before a sly smile made an appearance on their faces. "Shall I do the honor?" Senna asked, her tone playful and containing hidden mirth. Tonraq nodded with another smile, already imagining the expression of the faces of their guests when his daughter made her appearance.

Turning to the door she just came from, Senna brought her right hand close to her mouth and called. "Korra, please come in here!"

Out of all the possible scenarios the White Lotus members had imagined, having a portion of the brick wall shoot past their faces at a speed that made them blink in shock was not one of them. The wall portion smashed into the opposite wall, scattering dust and debris in one corner of the room. As the White Lotus members turned towards the source of the flying wall, they found themselves understandably shocked at the sight of a young girl striking a pose.

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" She proclaimed loudly. Hopping from her 'stage position' towards the room, she punched out a decently-sized flame and followed up with a round-house kick that shot out an arc of flame. As the old guests took steps backwards, Korra thrusts her hands upwards and the center of earth floor partially shifted upwards as well.

Jumping in a twirling motion, she threw her palm out and a burst of flames shot out. Catching the edge of the portly man's robe, a puddle of water suddenly rose up in a stream and doused the flame before it could do any damage. By now the White Lotus members were watching the performance with completely different expressions than before; shock, awe and joy continuously played out on their faces as they watched young Korra display her talent.

Finishing her performance, the young girl landed in front of her parents with a cocky look on her face. Shifting their attention towards her parents, the White Lotus group bowed lowly. "Thank you for informing us of the new Avatar. Indeed, it is we who should be thankful for coming." His eyes shone with many emotions as he beheld the newest incarnation of their renowned savior. "Let the world know that the Avatar has returned!"

**-Air Temple Island-**

Off the coast of Republic City in Yue Bay, an island rested. Housing many structures, including the large main temple building, a library, a dining hall, a greenhouse, and several flying bison caves. An open practice area with airbending gates could be found outside along with a meditation pavilion. It was within this island that the Last Airbender and his family resided in.

However, the last airbender was nowhere within these structures; he had taken an underground journey of the island, having felt something strange within the island. Holding up a torch as he made his way through the caves, he sighed in tiredness. It had been a long time since he had gotten any decent sleep and he knew it troubled his wife Pema, but he simply could not let go of his desire to investigate the caves; no matter how hard he tried, that blasted thing everyone acknowledged as curiosity would not let the matter go.

Suppressing a yawn, the man turned to his companion with some discomfort. She was also checking out the caves with a professional eye, her lantern casting shadows over the cave. She was beautiful, in an elegant manner and quite eye-catching despite the scowl that seemed to be permanently etched unto her lips. She wore a uniform that was made of mainly segmented metal armor, which offered protection against chi blocking. Cylindrical spools were attached to the back, with metallic cables that extended through the arm. Her armor was a dark shade of gray, and had gold rims separating each piece of the armor.

She was the current Chief of the Metalbending Police Force, Lin Beifong…also his ex-girlfriend. Who he had invited to aid in his search and had just sat through what could possibly be the most stifling dinner he had ever experienced.

Talk about awkward…

Lin caught Tenzin staring at her and her scowl deepened. "Tenzin, if you dragged me here for any funny business…" She growled. It wasn't bad enough that she had given in and agreed to help him, despite her mind screaming at her to deny him, but now he had to keep eyeing her whilst they were away from Pema?

Tenzin hurriedly averted his eyes, coughing to hide his discomfort at the situation. "No, no! I was just deep in thought." He explained, though his eyes were averted from her angry ones. Seeing a faint glow ahead, he frantically pointed towards it. "Look, right there!"

Turning to see the faint glow her companion was pointing out, Lin's eyes scrunched up in thought as they drew closer, their steps quicker and filled with purpose. As they came to the end of the cave and lifted their respective sources of light, both benders gasped in surprise at the sight before them.

Right in front of them was a large, elaborately drawn seal that covered the tunnel end. The characters were constantly in motion, making it difficult for them to read what was inscribed, though they sometimes came to a stop at seemingly random intervals. However, what caught their attention right away was the picture that was etched in the center of the seal.

It was a strange symbol, one they had never seen before; a figure shrouded in darkness, animalistic features suggesting the possibility of it being a spirit, with two eyes that glowed a malevolent light within the darkness. Tenzin and Lin found themselves drawn towards the picture; the face and most of the upper body was undistinguishable, but the parts they could make out suggested that the creature was some sort of wolf being. Their eyes then slid over to the ten incredibly long tails that the creature sported and felt themselves stiffen inexplicably.

Lin turned to Tenzin, her eyes wide and looking uncharacteristically confused. "Did you just feel that?" She asked, uncertainty evident in her voice.

Tenzin nodded silently, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Yes, though I'm not sure what that signifies." Taking in the sight of the seal once again, he turned towards Lin. "Have you come across something like this before?" He enquired.

Lin shook her head and drifted closer to the ever moving seal characters. "No, not in my lifetime. Mother never mentioned anything similar to this, so I doubt she has an idea of what this thing is." Experimentally running her hand across the seal, she jumped slightly as the seal began to dissolve; the various characters began to unravel themselves, receding back into ink lines that flew back towards the picture.

"Lin!" Tenzin called out as the picture fully dissolved, which caused the tunnel to suddenly open up, as though someone had earthbended the rocks apart. "Are you alright?"Lin nodded and turned to Tenzin. She gestured towards the opening and he nodded. As they both entered the secret room, they were surprised and moderately alarmed at what they saw before them.

They had been expecting some sort of artifact to be on the other side, but neither Tenzin nor Lin expected to find a baby to be floating in the middle of what appeared to be an altar of sorts. Lin was the first to walk over to the baby, closely followed by Tenzin who was watching the baby with bafflement and slight anger, and looked down at the infant. The little baby looked to be a few days old and was sleeping soundly within his space, despite the fact that the cold air would've woke him up. As Tenzin peered at the boy, he noticed the same markings they had just seen on various parts of his body. The only notable thing beyond the markings was the small tuft of golden blond hair that sprung from his head.

They stared at the sleeping babe for a few more moments before Tenzin strode forward and lifted the boy. Carefully pulling him towards his chest, Tenzin rocked the baby from side to side slowly. The boy twitched and his hand jerked a bit, but thankfully remained asleep.

Lin peered at the baby as well, the corners of her lips twitching at the sight of the cute baby. Placing her arms on her hips, she let out a tired sigh. "I don't understand, what's so special about the child that he was hidden away? And who would leave a child here in such conditions?" Her eyes narrowed in anger. "If you hadn't been so curious and persuasive, we wouldn't have found him and he would have died of starvation." She growled.

Tenzin stiffened and his eyes snapped back to the sleeping infant. All of a sudden, his complaints about his curiousity vanished and seemed petty when compared to the thought of the child dying because he ignored his instincts. His grip on the child tightened just a tad. "Lin…I would like to ask you a favor." He said, his back facing the Chief.

She frowned at the unusually serious tone of voice he was using. "What is it?"

He turned to face her, his eyes hard and serious. "I wish to adopt the boy."

She gaped at him. "Wait, what?! How can you say that so soon? Have you even asked Pema to see if she agrees with you?"

Tenzin played with the baby's hair, gently running his hand through the small tuft. "Lin…please, just have the adoption papers available as quickly as you can. This boy," He smiled, "I feel that he will be someone special to the world." He had no idea why he was so certain about that, but he was. The boy would become someone great in the future. "Besides, Pema and I could use this experience when we have our own children." He chuckled.

Lin rubbed her face in surrender. "Fine! Have it your way Tenzin. Just don't expect me to help you babysit him when he's older." She joked, earning another chuckle from him. As they began to head back towards the temple, Lin eyed the sleeping babe carefully. "What are you going to name him?" She asked curiously.

As he opened his mouth, two words were whispered in his mind. He stopped abruptly, which in turn made Lin pause in their return with confusion. A moment passed and Tenzin smiled. "His name will be Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

As soon as he mentioned those words, a sudden gust of wind blew through the tunnel. As Tenzin and Lin hurried back, they had no idea of what they had just unleashed. Within the shadows of the darkness, a small spirit smiled happily at the events that had occurred and the meaning behind them.

The legacy of the Shinobi world…the Child of Prophecy…the Second Sage of Six Paths…had returned once again. To protect or destroy this new world.

**A/N: Holy shit….I haven't even watched a full episode and I've already worked out most of the plot and everything! Well, I'll have to work with Book 1 and give Book 2 some time to throw more episodes my way.**

**Now, I don't know what I should do about the pairing; I could make it Naruto/Korra, Naruto/Korra/Asami or just wait and see which other hot girls will be appearing in the show. Right now, I'm leaning towards the second option…and it would be just those two. No females from the Narutoverse, or any other character for that matter. As you may have guessed, the spirits had a hand with what happened; anyone lucky enough to guess what they did?**

**I might continue this, or I might just scrap it depending on your response…so let me know what you think of this. If I decide to keep it, I'll try and make it surpass Engineer4Ever's 'The Tides Change Once More' fic. Believe it.**

**Read and Review.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Legend of Korra or any other anime/manga that just so happens to find itself buried in this fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: First Contact-Part 1**

At the Air Temple Island, a figure sat perched upon a tree branch staring at nothing in particular. The hot sun beamed on his form, the heat stifling and uncomfortable yet the figure remained in his position. The tree was the largest one on the island, being easily visible from all the different corners of the land; it stretched for many miles towards the sky, several branches spreading out magnificently towards the endless sky.

The figure was currently sitting cross-legged against the branch, fingertips connected to each other and a zen-like calm permeating his appearance. He was bare-chested, wearing only a pair of black pants that was neither tight enough to be uncomfortable nor loose enough to get in the way of a fight. He wore black arm-guards that covered his forearms and fingerless black gloves. His feet were bare, their usual appearance whenever he returned to the Island.

Long golden hair fluttered in the gentle breeze, strands of the sun gently swaying from side to side. It was of shoulder-length, spiking about all over the place with a certain exotic and feral appeal that Pema often complained about. Shoulder-length bangs framed the sides of his face, parting down from the center of his face. His lips were set in a thin line and his face suddenly tightened.

His ripped yet lean physique rippled as he moved, slowly rising to his feet. Grabbing the rising trunk of the tree for support, the man released a satisfied breath. "Sage Mode, perfected. About damn time, if you ask me…" Flexing his hands, the male cocked his head to the side.

'…'

His face twisted in annoyance. "I don't care if you're bored or not, stupid tree. Be grateful you were given a huge sentiency boost, otherwise you would've been nothing but a mindless and stupid beast unable to tell the difference between a rock and a ball." He finally opened his eyes, revealing them to be crimson blood-red eyes. Of course, these weren't the normal eyes you would expect to see on anyone; instead of rounded pupils, they had horizontal bar-like pupils and slits combined to look like a cross.

Wiping a line of sweat off his body, the male stretched himself. As the feeling returned to his body, he noticed a speck of white floating in the sky, drifting towards the caves whilst another sky bison headed towards the main temple building.

'…'

He grimaced. "Damn it. He's going already?" Grumbling lightly, he gave the tree a few pats with wry amusement. "Be a good boy and take care of the island for me, okay?" With a short hop, Naruto found himself descending through the air towards the temple floor. As he glided down towards the temple, he chuckled at a joke he suddenly remembered. Manipulating the wind to slow his descent, he soon found himself lazily drifting through the sky.

As he slowly made his way to the ground, black energy appeared around him in the form of flickering flames. The black flames coated his chest and the lower portion of his face yet he did not cry out in pain or make any sound. If anything, he looked nonchalant and laidback; he seemed almost like he did this all the time. The flames coagulated, shifting and morphing to create clothing; now wearing a red undershirt which had black markings on it and a black long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining draped over him and opened at his chest. Held together by three 'x' shaped marks, the coat flared out into a number of ragged coattails. A face mask obstructed the lower portion of his face from view. His eyes returned to slits and lost their orange colour, reverting to a crimson colour.

Landing on his feet, Naruto took one last glance at the tree before he left. Leaping towards the last place he had seen the sky bison heading, Naruto took off. In a few minutes, he was soaring towards the family bison, Oogi, who was being saddled by his father and siblings. Scowling at the sight of them, Naruto made sure to land suddenly in front of Tenzin.

As Tenzin turned round to place the box of snacks they were carrying into the saddle, he yelped in fright as he saw Naruto sitting on the saddle with a mischievous smile. Dropping the box, Naruto's hands shot out and snagged it before it could fall and smash against the ground. Taking a small step back and getting a hold of himself, despite his frantically beating heart, he leveled a glare upon his eldest child. "Naruto, how many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me?"

Naruto leaned back to lie on Oogi, his earlier scowl resurfacing. "Come on, Dad. It's your fault you're so high-strung these days." He said, before shifting his gaze towards his siblings. "The little munchkins are coming with us…what happened to our deal?"

Tenzin sighed and rubbed his head. "Believe me, this wasn't what I had in mind either." He muttered. Removing his hand, he began to explain. "Well, Pema has been feeling so stressed out this past week so I suggested that she let me take Ikki, Meelo and Jinora with us to the Southern Water Tribe to meet with Korra and Mother."

Meelo, the youngest of the trio, stuck his tongue out at Naruto whilst Ikki blew a raspberry at him. Only Jinora didn't do anything; shuffling about on her feet, she had the expression of a doe: timid, sad and so unbearably cute that Naruto felt like a bastard at that moment.

Naruto's angry scowl softened and he averted his eyes to the side. His mother Pema was expecting a new child soon and he really didn't want anything bad happening to both her and the baby. Crossing his arms, he sighed once more before turning to face his father. "Who's gonna be keeping an eye on Mother while we're gone on this trip?" He questioned.

Tenzin grimaced. "Your Godmother."

Naruto blinked. "Interesting." He stated, the dry tone speaking volumes to Tenzin. Leaving his pregnant wife in the company of his ex-lover was something Tenzin thought to be the lesser of two evils; he could have taken her with them, but they were only going to be staying there for a few days and he didn't want to agitate her when she was so close to the expected time. Still, even Naruto was sounding worried about what would happen during their leave.

"Alright…sorry for getting angry without reason." He apologized. Turning to the three children behind Tenzin, his face shifted into a deadpan expression. "And for you guys, I'm just sorry that Jinora has to deal with the other two on a daily basis."

Of course this prompted Ikki and Meelo to get annoyed, judging by the puffed out cheeks they had and the pouts on their faces. Before they could yell out their anger, Tenzin patted them on their heads and shook his head at them. "No fighting kids. That includes you as well, Naruto." The blond just huffed before vaulting over to the side and began to silently help out with the packing, missing the grateful smile Tenzin sent him.

Stealing a glance towards the Air Temple, Tenzin grabbed a box and began to aid his children. As the last item was securely strapped on, Tenzin climbed aboard the sky bison with ease. Meelo, having never flown on Oogi before, was staring about his elevated position with interest whilst Jinora and Ikki climbed onto the saddle. As Oogi stood up from his spot, Jinora noticed that Naruto hadn't climbed in with them.

Turning to him, she called out, "Naruto, aren't you coming with us?" Her eyes widened as he eye-smiled at her, sending her heart jogging whilst heat spread to her face.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be right behind you!" He called back. Taking a moment to nod to Naruto, Tenzin made the 'yip yip' signal that Oogo needed to take off. As the sky bison flapped its tail and rose into the sky, Naruto began to float as well. Hanging in the air, Naruto took off after his family in a burst of speed, easily catching up to the quick bison despite the early lead.

As they sped towards the Southern Water Tribe, Meelo and Ikki gaping at him in awe, Naruto turned his eyes towards the tree. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sent one final request towards his companion. _'Take care of my family, Shinju (God Tree)…'_

**-Southern Water Tribe, Three Days Later-**

At the border of the Southern Water Tribe, two people stood near the Gate Entrance. One was elderly, standing shorter than her companion and keeping a steadfast eye towards the skies in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her youngest son and his family. Despite her elderly age, she had a curious youthfulness in her blue eyes.

Her companion was none other than Avatar Korra herself. She had changed greatly throughout the years; no longer was she the short, pudgy little girl who had amazed the White Lotus so long ago. She wore her own version of water tribe clothing, which was more 'revealing' than most, and had matured into quite the pretty young woman. She was pacing around the elder Master, her body filled with nervous excitement at the thought of who would soon be arriving.

Tenzin, the Last Airbender and Representative of the Air Nation on the United Republic Council. Her future Airbending Master.

Letting out a sound of frustration, Korra spun wildly towards her companion. "Master Katara, when do you thing Tenzin will arrive? The day is almost over and he said he'd be here today!" She threw her arms about, waving them wildly.

Katara chuckled at the young Avatar's distress. She could understand why Korra was so eager to begin her Airbending training; despite being the Avatar, she had only shown an aptitude for the physical aspect of bending and even so, had never managed to airbend in her short life. Korra wanted to prove she was a capable Avatar, not only to the world, but to herself as well. However, she was too headstrong and could be quite reckless at times. "Be patient, Korra. I'm sure Tenzin and the others will be here soon." She said.

Korra huffed in annoyance but eventually settled into a comfortable seating position within the snow. Deciding to make the most of it, she began to bend the snow into various shapes; a flying bison, her pet polar bear-dog Naga, miniature figurines of her parents and even a small scale model of the Southern Water Tribe. As she continued to work on her bending, she missed the nostalgic smile Katara flashed towards her.

As usual, not even ten minutes after she spoke, Katara's sharp ears heard the familiar bellow of a sky bison. Glancing back towards Korra, Katara chuckled at the suddenly excited young woman. Swiveling her head towards the skies, a large dot appeared in the distance and Katara smiled broadly. With a natural grace that was surprising for its size, Oogi maneuvered through the sky in a dipping spiral towards the earth.

As the bison descended, Katara heard the excited voice of her youngest granddaughter chattering away. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It feels like we're there- I know this, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oooh! Please tell me we're here!"

Smiling brighter than ever, Katara made her way towards the landed bison. As she drifted closer, she watched with amusement as her youngest grandson bit and gnawed at his father's bald head. "Yes, Ikki. As I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are _finally_ here." Tenzin tiredly confirmed.

With a whoop of excitement, the two girls bounced off the saddle and miniature whirlwinds shaped like a circle whizzed into existence under their feet. Quickly crossing their legs and landing on the ball of wind, the two girls used the infamous 'Air Scooter' to slide down the sky bison's large tail whilst their father simply hopped off Oogi's head.

Walking towards Katara, Tenzin's weary eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "Hello Mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," he greeted, raising his right arm in salutations. Jinora and Ikki appeared by his side and grabbed both of his limbs whilst Meelo abandoned his attempt to eat Tenzin and settled for pulling his ears back and forth. Suppressing his wince as best as he could, the brief shine in his eyes disappeared and were replaced by a desperate light as he turned to face his mother. "Please, help me."

Laughing at her son, Katara reached forwards and gently picked Meelo off his father's back. This made him struggle about in her grip, trying to escape her grip. "No, no, no. Don't want to end up hurt, do we?" She chastised, the nostalgic smile threatening to break through once again. Oh, it was almost like Bumi had become a child again for her to pamper!

Tenzin had no energy left in him to look amused; ridding Oogi for three whole days as well as entertaining his children the entire time had left him severely drained. Speakin of his children…

"Naruto! Come on down!" He called to the sky, earning looks from everyone. As they also looked to the sky, Katara's smile widened once again whilst Korra gaped in amazement at the sight she was seeing.

Standing in the air like it was solid ground, Naruto resembled a King or God at that moment. Slowly descending to the snowy ground, Naruto's eyes lazily roved over the group, briefly focusing on the current Avatar standing beside his adopted grandmother. Landing with nary a sound, he bowed deeply towards Katara. "Nice to meet you again, Grandmother. I hope our tardiness wasn't so much of a problem to you."

Katara waved his concerns away. "It's been so long since you visited us, my boy. Kya misses you terribly." She hugged him fiercely, savoring each moment she had with her favorite grandchild. He rolled his eyes but leaned into her embrace, hugging her just as tight.

Korra slowly stepped forwards, catching the attention of Tenzin as well as Naruto. The latter was watching her from the corners of his eyes, disinterest showing through his canine eyes. As she and Tenzin began to talk, he reverted his attention back to Katara, who was gazing at him with knowing eyes.

"She's not what you expected, is she?" She prodded, turning to watch Korra animatedly retelling her Fire Bending Test to Tenzin.

Naruto crossed his arms. "She certainly doesn't really seem like someone who's supposed to be the defender of the world," He wryly noted. "Then again, I just met her so I can't say something like that without getting to know her a bit." He said, earning a nod from Katara. _'Still, I was expecting something…more.' _He mused.

Tenzin noticed Korra's eyes drifting towards Naruto and picked up the silent question. Gesturing towards Naruto, he began to introduce him to the curious girl. "Korra, I'd like you to meet my eldest son, Naruto Uzumaki. He will be my teaching assistant and your sparring partner throughout the course."

Extending her hand towards the handsome blond, which he shook firmly, Korra smiled though her eyes still held some curiousity. "Thank you so much for helping me with my training. I can't wait to get started!"

Shooting a look towards his father, Naruto deadpanned at the guilty expression on his face. _'Great, just great…'_ He hadn't told her about their plans, huh? He mentally groaned.

It was going to be one long night…

**A/N: Alright, this seems like a good place to stop. This chapter is short because it is a set-up to the next one, which will deal with the rest of episode 1 as well as episode 2…and also because I have a headache that seriously feels like a bomb went off in my head. That, unfortunately, will not be posted as quickly as this one. Sorry.**

**Anyways, more will be revealed as the story progresses, though Korra will learn a lot about Naruto in the next chapter regarding his status in society. Just so we are clear, the Shinju isn't the Juubi; I didn't like how the final form of the Juubi turned out to be a supposedly badass tree, so I'll be tweaking its history with Naruto a lot.**

**There is indeed a wedge between Naruto and Tenzin's kids; to be specific, between Naruto and the younger two. I believe that Naruto, who has grown up and is more of a quiet kind of guy, would hardly like spending much time with loud kids. Jinora is sort of the only one of them he likes and that's only because he had a hand in her upbringing. He doesn't hate them-they just piss him off, especially when he wants his distance and they keep throwing themselves at him.**

**Someone asked me to add Eska to the harem…I'm not sure I will. I mean, she seems awesome, but I just don't see Naruto entering that kind of relationship at all.**

**Once again, there is an age plot-hole…which I WILL resolve, damnit. Read and review.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Legend of Korra and any other anime or manga that makes an appearance in my fanfic. If I did, I'd be working on something else…like a sex plane.**

**Chapter 2: First Contact-Part 2**

"**Whaaaattt?!"**

The shout reverberated throughout the Southern Water Tribe with great force and intensity, earning more than a few confused looks from the various tribesmen and women as they paused in their various activities to search for the source of the almighty yell. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, they shrugged their shoulders and went on their merry way.

Two people were the exception to the social movement; within the modestly-sized dwelling located at the border, probably the closest to the powerful scream, Senna and Tonraq paused in their respective activities (gathering the dirty laundry and washing the dishes) as they heard the unmistakable voice of their daughter. Turning to his wife, Tonraq just had an expression of curiousity and slight wariness. "So," he began, slowly scraping the ice off one of the plates, "What do you suppose that was all about?"

Senna tapped her chin in thought, her other arm busy keeping the dirty clothing tucked securely. "Well, its Korra-it could be anything at all, I suppose." She offered, crossing over towards Korra's room for any dirty clothing.

Tonraq chuckled. "Quite true."

However, with Korra and the others, the young Avatar was currently slack-jawed and finding it quite difficult to do more than point at the two Airbenders whilst making incoherent noises. Of course, with the news that had been delivered approximately ten seconds ago, her reaction wasn't quite as dramatic as one would've thought. Finally having her brain reboot, Korra managed to stutter out a question. "C-Could you r-repeat that? I d-don't think I managed to h-hear you well the first time."

Naruto rubbed his ears, the surprise of Korra's reaction having led to him being unable to take preventive measures against the scream. Ignoring the slight tingling in his ears, he idly noted that she was quite the screamer. "I said," he emphasized, "that the original plan has been changed; we aren't moving to the South Pole anymore, so we're going to have you move to Republic City with us." He crossed his arms again, deliberately ignoring the sad look in Katara's eyes. "Dad is needed now more than ever at Republic City to help deal with the rising attacks that have been going on; initially, he was planning on leaving you here till he was done with Republic City, but I managed to talk him out of it."

She sighed sadly, this time turning to Tenzin. "So this was just a short visit, wasn't it?"

She already knew the answer, but her old heart heaved in disappointment at just how short they were going to stay. Tenzin placed reassuring hands on her, his own expression sad and reluctant. "I'm sorry, Mother. If we had sent a message, it would've arrived too late and we were in a hurry to pick up Korra."

Korra whirled about to face Tenzin, denial and panic evident in her eyes. "You're joking, right? This is all just a big prank right?" Tenzin remained there with his sad face and Korra's hopes plummeted with each passing moment. "You're…not joking."

She took a step back, the reality of the situation now fully setting in. She could stay here with her family and friends, but that would mean she was forsaking her duty as the Avatar. She would not only be disappointing the White Lotus for wasting their time and resources, the previous Avatars for being afraid to embrace her destiny and her parents for clinging on them and refusing to follow her own path but herself as well for failing to accomplish her goals.

Or…she could leave her home and family to live in Republic City with Tenzin and his family. She would be trained in Airbending, the last element she had to master and then move unto the spiritual aspect of the Avatar business that she was currently lacking. Apart from his mastery of Airbending, Tenzin was a renowned spiritual individual who could help her with that issue.

It all boiled down to how resolved she was; was she willing to leave all that she knew and start anew in an unknown place? Sure, she would have Tenzin and the White Lotus to help her through with her journey, but it just wasn't the best substitute for her parent's support.

Naruto's voice broke Korra out of her thought. "Hey, you don't have to decide right now you know…have a talk with your parents for advice, think it over some more and let us know what choice you take tomorrow morning. Alright?" He suggested, to which she mutely nodded to.

He watched her shuffle awkwardly into the Southern Water Tribe, undoubtedly going to walk about for a while before talking it over with her parents. He frowned thoughtfully; from what he had heard of her, Korra would most likely choose to come over to Republic City with them. Whilst he certainly did feel for her situation, Korra would have to decide what was more important: the world or herself.

Rubbing his palms to keep them warm, the blond began to follow his father through the Tribe. As they passed the gates, Naruto caught sight of the White Lotus sentries giving him a curt salute, which he promptly returned. It wasn't surprising that they would have heard of him; his exploits had been praised and made mention of during his time in Republic City, even more when he left on his journey of training.

The other children had gone further ahead with Katara; Jinora chatting away with the elder woman with an awed expression, Ikki laughing and bouncing about as they travelled and Meelo struggling to escape Katara's tight embrace. Lagging behind the group, Naruto and Tenzin strolled through the village towards the central area, towards Katara's dwelling.

Naruto leaned over slightly towards his father, his eyes still focused on the dwindling dot that was Korra in the distance. "What do you think of her? I mean, you met her when she was younger, how much has she grown since then?"

Tenzin smiled. "Oh, Korra certainly has grown, I must admit. She doesn't seem as headstrong and brash as she was before…speaking about that, why didn't you want to come with me that time?" He asked, momentarily frowning at the fact.

Naruto shrugged lightly, sidestepping a nearby male as they neared the inner parts of the village. "A number of reasons, actually; Mother wanted to spend some more time with me, I didn't want to leave the Air Temple Island to meet some girl and Aunt Lin promised to make me some of her delicious apple-pie."

Tenzin chuckled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, Lin was pretty good at making desserts." His eyes flickered to Naruto, who was still staring in the direction Korra had taken. An interested glint appeared in his eyes and he drifted closer to his eldest child. "Is there something particularly interesting about her, Naruto? Finally found a girl to think of settling down with?" Tenzin teased, finding the situation mildly amusing. He

Naruto rolled his eyes and shoved his father lightly. "Can it, you sex fiend." Hearing his father splutter indignities, Naruto lazily stretched himself. Because he had closed his eyes briefly during his full body stretch, he was unable to see the attention he was drawing to himself from the females in the area as well as some of the males.

Ahead of them, Katara chuckled once more at the strange yet interesting interactions of the father-son duo. Catching sight of her home up ahead, she quickened her pace slightly.

"What do you mean by that, young man?!"

"I'm not the one who gets his wife pregnant four times within the space of ten years, now am I? How did that even happen, did the condom happen to break each time you two got freaky?" Katara could almost hear the smile in Naruto's voice and chuckled once again at Tenzin's increased babbling.

Yes, things were more interesting now that they had come…even if it was for the day, it would be enough for her aged heart.

**-Time Skip-**

Korra stood in front of the wooden door, the moonlight casting some eerie shadows over the village. They resembled some spirits she had heard of, crafting a creepy atmosphere that made her more nervous than she had thought she would be.

Steeling her resolve, she knocked heavily on the door thrice. Waiting for about half a minute, she was rewarded by the sounds of incoming footsteps growing closer. Peeking at the bottom edge of the door, two shadows appeared at the door and Korra straightened up in time to watch it open and reveal Naruto, a lazy and bored expression on his face.

This time Korra blushed brightly as she took in his appearance, which wasn't much; he had discarded the coat, leaving his rugged and sculpted body bare for the world to see though he thankfully kept his pants on, and had taken up fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps. As she stared, Korra was sure she heard surprised gasps from more than a few of the women within the area, though she couldn't blame them for their reaction.

Ignoring the reactions of those who could see him, or oblivious to what they signified, Naruto arched a brow at the frozen Avatar. "Hello Korra…why don't you come on in, grandma just made some of her best stew." Opening the door fully, Naruto pressed himself against the doorway to make way for Korra; as she squeezed past, however, she still ended up pressing against his powerful body, instigating another bout of blushing which Naruto ignored.

After getting out of that situation, Naruto escorted the young Avatar towards the dining area where his family currently were. Hearing Naruto return, Tenzin raised his head to see who had arrived and broke out into a surprised smile. "Ah, Korra! I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

Smiling brightly, Korra gave a quick bow of greetings and settled down in a seat that was suspiciously prepared before she had entered. "Well, the decision wasn't as difficult to make as I had thought. My parents and I talked it over, and I managed to get their blessing for the training and hardships ahead." Her smile turned sheepish and she nervously twiddled with her fingers, aware of Naruto's eyes on her once again. "So, um…if the offer is still there, I could…?" She said, half-jokingly though there was a touch of concern that was discernible.

Tenzin inclined his head solemnly. "It is my duty to prepare you for the world through Airbending and the spiritual aspects that the Avatar must master. The honor is all mine, Korra." His eyes twinkled and his bearded lips twitched, though she was unable to sense f he was amused or not. "And of course, you'll be receiving more help from my son Naruto." He gestured to the shirtless young man, who made the victory sign with his free hand as he dug into his stew. "Despite how he behaves, I doubt you'll find anyone in the world, bar myself, at the moment who has a understanding of the art than him. In fact," a touch of pride coloured his tone as he continued. "Naruto received the title of 'Sky Dragon' for his skill in the art of Airbending."

Meelo chose that moment to gape at his big brother, completely unaware of how big a reputation Naruto actually had. Ikki was in the same boat as him, her stew dripping from her spoon and back into the bowl as she looked like she would explode from the excitement being bottled up within her. Even Jinora, who had always known that her brother was much tougher than he appeared, was blown away by the news.

Widened blue eyes turned to stare at Naruto, their owner clearly showing her surprise. After a few moments, a grin spread on her face. She examined him a lot more intensely than before and her grin grew wider. "Well, at least I know I'll be able to get a decent workout. Think you can handle yourself against the Avatar? Just so you know, I've mastered three of the four elements already, so you'd better not underestimate me."

Naruto cocked his head sideways and smirked underneath his mask. "We'll see how capable you are in combat at the Air Temple Island, Avatar Korra."

"Well now, aren't you two getting along well?" Katara chimed in as she returned from who knows where and sat at the head of the table, right next to Tenzin and Naruto. She smiled knowingly at the two young adults. "Maybe after Korra finishes her training, you two could let me know the wedding date is."

Naruto snorted, a contrast to Korra's embarrassed expression. "The day I get married is the day my fan-girls decide to try and assassinate me 'for my own good'."

"Sorry, Master Katara," Korra said, her slight blush disappearing already, "But I don't really have any plans on getting romantically attached to your grandson."

Katara just chuckled mysteriously. "We'll see about that…I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you got together by the time Korra grasps the more advanced lessons on Airbending."

Tenzin groaned, "Mother, _please_."

Katara smiled warmly. "Now, now Tenzin, I did say that you would have to deal with this one day. Naruto, do you think Korra is your type?" She asked, ignoring the incredulous expressions both Tenzin and Korra had.

Naruto paused, taking another look at Korra with greater intensity. A little unnerved by the intensity of the stare, Korra shifted a bit in her seat; at the moment, she was feeling very self-conscious. A moment later and Naruto returned to his meal, the barest trace of red on his cheeks. "Seems like it, though that doesn't guarantee anything will happen." He firmly reminded, avoiding the curious eyes of Korra.

**-Time Skip, The Next Day-**

Korra stood in front of the gates to her home, her belongings packed into several bags and ready to be hauled unto the steam ship they were going to be travelling in towards Republic City. Tenzin and the younger ones had already left for Republic City, leaving her and Naruto to travel via steamship along with several White Lotus soldiers for protection.

She just stared at the huge gates; for so long they had been keeping her from the outside world, restricting her towards her home. For so long, the gates had been something she had held in disdain and resentment…now, as she stared at it once again, she felt something different.

Light footsteps informed her of her companion's arrival. Tilting slightly, she watched from the corner of her eyes as Naruto stepped right up to her and pat her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't feel so down…you'll be here before you even know it. I'm sure everyone here would be proud of you when you return as a fully realized Avatar."

Korra flashed him a grateful smile, "Thanks for that. Is our ride ready yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but they've postponed their departure by an hour due to some technical difficulties. We'll just have to wait for them to finish repairs and we'll be on our way towards Republic City." He said. Lifting his leg and crossing it at waist level, Naruto easily lowered himself into a cross-legged sitting position in the snow. Thankfully the snow wasn't uncomfortable; it was far warmer and softer than the ice of Yuki no Kuni, so he wasn't complaining.

"Ah, this is pretty comfortable."

Korra shook her head, amused. "Yeah, it's not so bad. The best time of the year to be here would be during the Glacier Spirits Festival; during that time, there are all these beautiful decorations that…"

As Naruto listened to her go on and on about the Southern Water Tribe and their traditions, a nagging thought manifested in his mind. Frowning as the thought continued to pester him, he opened his eyes and sat up. His abrupt movement cut off her informative lecture and she quirked a brow as he held his hand up, a gesture for her to keep silent.

"Korra," he began slowly, hoping to whatever spirit would listen that he wasn't right, "Have you gotten any…experience with life in Republic City?" His feeble hope died as she stared at him in confusion.

"Er, no?"

"…Shit."

**-Time Skip, One Hour-**

Korra sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to stave off the incoming headache from Naruto's impromptu lesson. Not only was it all so confusing, but it was so much! Why would she have to move quickly within the city to 'avoid being trampled'? Surely he was exaggerating the situation, wasn't he? Also, what did he mean by 'Don't cause a scene'? She was the Avatar, Republic City needed to know who it's new defender was! Also, if she happened to find herself in the midst of an offence, why shouldn't she try and stop it? Why wait for the Metalbending Police Force when they would show up ages after the offence had been done?

Resting her head against the ship, she let out a groan. "I don't get it; what's wrong with doing the right thing?" She murmured, eyes drooping to a half-lid state. Staring at the open ocean, she wished she could just jump in and wash away all her worries with a splash.

"There's nothing wrong with doing the right thing," her eyes slid over to see Naruto lean on the banisters of the deck. "You just have to take into consideration the fact that there are certain rules in Republic City that must be followed at all times. You can't just use any excuse to harm someone with bending anytime you please because they committed an offence."

Korra straightened up and gave him another confused look. "But what good are those rules if people break them all the time? The Police Force can't handle everything on its own, and I'm sure I can help keep the crime rate in Republic City down!" She argued.

Naruto, to her surprise, didn't disagree with her; he just nodded. "I agree that your aid would be beneficial to helping the City, but there's another reason why bender's aren't allowed to use their bending abilities so carelessly." He thrust his hand out, sending an arc of speeding wind towards a nearby iceberg. The blade of wind sliced through the ice in a quick, clean movement that had Korra very interested in her teacher's skill. "The other reason for the rules to exist is that they give non-benders some sense of security. Despite what people will tell you, Republic City isn't a place without problems; there, the non-benders have become intimidated by benders in general, and rightfully so."

Korra stared down at her hands, her expression becoming cool and distant. "So they fear the Avatar, despite all that they've done for them?"

Naruto made note of her reaction but continued to explain. "Look at it from their view; Sozin and his family had been waging war against the lands for a hundred years, oppressing many non-benders during their time. Aang, despite whatever reasons he may have had, contributed somewhat to the situation by trying to run away from his duties and ending up trapped in ice for a century. Even now, despite the peace the world enjoys, people's lives are often destroyed and ruined because of bending. Knowing that, can you honestly blame the Council for making rules that only the Police Force can enforce?"

Korra sighed and averted her eyes. "No…but it's still annoying that they would lump the Avatar and Fire Lord Sozin in the same group." She said sullenly.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair, earning an annoyed glare for his efforts. "Maybe, if you try hard enough, you could change their opinion of bending and the Avatar…but that would require a lot of time and effort on your part. Are you sure you'd want that on your shoulders?"

Korra frowned and averted her eyes. "I…I don't know." She admitted.

There was a brief lull in conversation, both of them just gazing towards the ocean. The gentle sound of the wind was the only thing that staved off the silence.

**-Time Skip-**

Naruto woke up early, much earlier than he had intended to. Rolling off his bed and peeking out of the window, he frowned when he saw the still dark skies above. "You've got to be kidding me…doesn't he have better things to do than keep me from my sleep?" He murmured. Drowsily slipping on some clothes to preserve his dignity, Naruto stumbled out of his room and unto the deck.

There, standing patiently for his student and friend, was an old man facing the moon. He wore an old Fire Nation outfit, and his aged white hair glowed in the darkness. He turned to face Naruto and smiled, "Hello again, Naruto."

Naruto, now fully awake, gave a short bow with narrowed eyes. "Avatar Roku. To what do I owe this visit?" His tone was not amused and silently demanded the reason for the previous Avatar's appearance.

Roku chuckled. "Impatient as ever, are you? Very well, I'll get right to the heart of the matter." The amused look melted off his face and his countenance grew serious. "The other generations and I have reached an agreement regarding the future struggles the world will be facing soon. In order to prepare Avatar Korra for the coming challenge waiting in Republic City…we have decided to send her another companion besides yourself. Someone who will aid her in the struggles ahead."

Naruto quirked a brow, a deadpan expression on his face. "…And that couldn't wait until the sun was up?"

Roku crossed his arms. "There is another thing I wish to discuss with you…something that we never managed to finish when you were in the Spiritual Realm."

Curious as to what Roku was saying, Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the door in thought. "And what would that be, because I don't recall anything like that…" He really didn't; before he had been reborn into this world, all he and the aged Avatar had done was discuss the responsibilities, benefits and disadvantages of the Avatar.

Glowing white eyes cut off his mouth, silencing him with ethereal light. "Naruto Uzumaki, Child of Prophecy and Second Sage of Six Paths…what would you think of becoming the world's second Avatar?"

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to end it here because of some personal reasons; if I had continued, the chapter's quality would plummet down the drain really quickly. I'm sorry, but part 3 will wrap up the journey to Republic City as well as the pro-bending issue. Also, Korra's 'companion' isn't going to make his/her debut until Book 2, where the shit begins to hit the fan.**

**There are going to be some changes in this fic; due to Naruto's presence, some events may not even happen at all. For example, Lin's capture and loss of bending. I know it all worked out in the end, but I didn't like that power; if the Avatar can return the bending ability of everyone who loses it, they would gather a huge amount of support towards their goal. With Korra, the risk is minimum, but what if the Avatar had different ideas? What if the next Avatar or a different Avatar had evil intentions?**

**Keep an eye out for any updates…and, as always, read and review.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
